Harry Potter and the Marauder's Time
by AnimalAddictions
Summary: It's a time of love, war and friendships at Hogwarts for Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Lucy, and Mary. But what happens when friendships develop into more as the war rages on? One surprise leads to the next in this teenage drama fic. R&R!
1. Prologue

**Harry Potter and the Marauder's Time - Prologue**

"For the last time I will NOT go out with you, you egotistic jerk!" an angry redhead screamed, "when you loose your big head, which will be never, maybe I would consider!" Lily Evans had tried to get the point across to popular James Potter, who had been very taken with her since day one. The truth was he constantly showed off to impress her, which, naturally, annoyed her.

"Come on, Lily-Flower, you know you want to, you love me, deep down," Oh, no, James had gone too far in his eagerness. And _**everyone knew**_ that Lily Evans would _**not**_ stand for that comment

"How dare you!" Lily spluttered, "you don't even KNOW me… How can you be so quick to JUDGE me?"

With that, Lily stalked off, as James just watched her go. He loved the way her hair swished as she strutted away, and the way her muscles moved smoothly from each transition. He liked her, no, loved her; every part of her. He would do anything for just one date with her. He'd do anything for her… even die for her. This was the closing of his sixth year, and she would be his before school was over, he was determined of that.

Otherwise, he may never see her again and that thought alone would kill him.

"Rejected again, I see," just what he needed, the infamous Sirius Black, his best mate who happened to live with him since last summer when Sirius ran away from his parents house. He absolutely hates his parents for the simple fact that they believe in everything he thinks is wrong. That being killing, as his parents call them, "mudbloods" just because they aren't pure.

"Oh, shut your mouth, Padfoot, just cause you've had about a million other girlfriends doesn't mean I have, or want to, I could have been going steady with any other girl in this castle, I just chose Lily. And she's the one, I know it! I just have to wait until she realizes it, too," replied James exasperatedly.

"Which will be never," joked Sirius, "the giant squid has better chances than you, any day!"

"Who's going out with the giant squid?" asked James' other friend, Remus Lupin. He looked tired, and no wonder, he was a 'tame' werewolf, but a werewolf none the less, and it was only two days after the full moon. To finish his sentence, he inquired, "Do I even want to know what Lily said?"

"The usual," said James, and his carefully placed hair seemed to wilt, and suddenly he looked almost as worn as his friend Remus. Sirius, noticing this, dropped his joking manner at once.

"I'm only yanking your wand, James, I'm sure Lily would go out with you," He said bracingly. James looked hopelessly unconvinced. "Like she said, once your ego goes down a bit, she'll consider you; and, face it, any girl who looks at you, just considering you, will fall in love with you instantly."

"I guess," said James, "I sure hope you are right, for once."

* * *

"I hate that James Potter!" squealed Lily to her friend Mary MacDonald. "It's not like he's bad looking… quite the contrary… but I can't stand being around him! Dating him would be horrid! His ego is out of control, and… well… what do you think?" she asked.

"Oh, Lily, it's obvious he cares for you, and you've nursed a soft spot for both him and Severus since first year," said Mary.

"You know what went down between me and Sev last year, we went our separate ways… and as for James, how would you like it if… say… Sirius Black tailed you like James does me?"

"Oh, it wouldn't be so bad!" said Mary with a slight smile. Lily stared at her in astonishment, as the Hogwarts Express rumbled on back home.

James, Lily, Sirius, Mary, and even Remus would have time to work out their love life in their 7th and final year at Hogwarts.

* * *

**A/N - AnimalAddictions here! This is our first ever story we decided to write awhile ago and now here's the prologue, it will get longer promise! Please R&R and no flamers and/or copyiers! Three reviews before the offical first chapter! Thank you and please check out our poll and other stories! Please!**

**Thanks AnimalAddictions - T.R.K. & L.U. (And don't forget to review!)**


	2. New Year, Old Friends, and New Surprises

**New Year, Old Friends, and New Surprises**

James and Sirius were just mounting their brooms when Mrs. Potter came jogging out of the three story mansion which was home to the Potter family, and a safe-haven for Sirius.

"You weren't thinking of leaving before saying goodbye, were you?" asked Mrs. Potter accusingly. She had wild jet black hair that she usually wore pinned up, a kind, warm face, and brown eyes. She wore an everyday robe of red and yellow flower patterned cotton, and a green bonnet. She had a very motherly disposition, which Sirius slightly envied whenever he thought of his accursed mother.

"Of course not!" said Sirius smoothly.

"Besides," continued James, "we won't be gone forever; we're planning to stay at Hogwarts over breaks, but we'll see you next summer, when we're finally qualified wizards." James gloated about leaving Hogwarts every chance he got. It got on Sirius' nerves.

"Hopefully you two would have remembered these" she thrust wallet sized parcels into their hands, "before you became men!"

The boys took the packages sheepishly, it was their luggage, cauldron, books, and all wrapped effortlessly into magical expanding packages, that were uncharacteristically heavy for their size.

"Thanks, bye mum," said James as he hugged her and his dad. Sirius waited next in line.

Thanks for everything, Mr. and Mrs. Potter," said Sirius, and he sounded remarkably humble. He was so grateful to both of them, for without them it would have never been possible to escape his death-eater-worthy house, which he had never really considered his home. _This _was his home. He walked into Mrs. Potters waiting arms, then proceeded to shake hands with Mr. Potter, before both boys mounted their broomsticks and headed to their pal Remus Lupin's house.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm head girl!" squealed Lily. Mary and Lucy joined into the jumping and yelling and general hysteria with enthusiasm. Lucy suddenly got a dreamy look on her face, "I bet Remus is head boy!" Lily looked astounded by her friends boy-crazy mind, but Lucy bounced back quickly. Lucy Prewett was Lily's other best friend. She had shoulder length strawberry-blonde hair and sparkling crystal blue eyes. Because of a death in her family, she hadn't been present for the Hogwarts Express trip back home last year, but she was excited to be united with her best friends once more.

Together Lily Evans, Mary MacDonald and Lucy Prewett made up the group The Lioness Pride. Every girl in the school was jealous, for their unceasing attention from the Marauders. Unfortunately, the Lioness Pride couldn't stand Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and James Potter.

"I suppose so," agreed Lily, "If it's Potter I'll die for sure!"

Before Lucy or Mary could reply, Mary's sister Missy's voice drifted loudly up the stairs to where the girls were standing, "Ma says it's time to go, so, get your butts in gear!"

Mrs. MacDonald had generously offered to take Lily and Lucy to the train station in addition to her own Mary and Missy. Without her, Lily and Lucy weren't sure how they could have gotten to King's Cross without her, as both their mothers were planning weddings at the moment. Mrs. Evans was planning for Lily's older sister, bony and horse faced Petunia and her fiancée Vernon Dursley. Lily was glad to be missing it. Mrs. Prewett was busy planning for Lucy's sister, Molly's wedding to Arthur Weasley. It was with thankful heart that the girl's mothers had flooed them to Mrs. MacDonald's house last night. Both of the MacDonald's were muggleborns, yet Missy had ended up in Slytherin, probably because she was so cunning, but had never even had a trace of evil in her.

All four of the gossiping girls fit, though rather uncomfortably, into Mrs. MacDonald's four-seater. Though the car was rather crowded, the car ride passed in a flash, and the girls found themselves in front of the train station quicker than anticipated.

Meanwhile, James and Sirius had left their friend Remus' house. He had refused, point-blank, to fly to the train station with them, and had apparated to the place without a backwards glance. James was surprised that he himself hadn't thought of that, but he and Sirius decided to make a statement by flying to King's Cross anyway.

"So, Prongs," Sirius began casually, "do you think your little Lily-flower might go out with you this year?"

"I hope so," said James, as he dug in his pocket an extracted a tiny badge, which he threw at Sirius, who in turn instinctively caught it. "Maybe that will help prove to her that I _am_ responsible."

Sirius looked at the Head Boy badge unbelievably, "Prongs, tell me you stole that from Moony, that's it, you stole it from him, right?" he said hurriedly, panicking.

"Oh, thanks for believing in me, Padfoot, it's bad enough that my own mum and dad didn't believe me until I showed them that the letter was addressed to me!" James looked horribly bitter. Sirius tried to reassure him.

"Sorry, Prongs! I just thought prefects got the heads! Nothing against you, mate!" Sirius could tell that James was not convinced, so he changed tactics, "Can you imagine the look on Lily's face when she sees your badge, ha!" he finished his sentence with his signature, very bark like laugh. James grinned as well.

* * *

"Oh my Merlin!" the four members of the Lioness Pride gasped in unison, "look at the marauders! They're... dashing!" After the girls realized what they had just said, they covered their mouths in horror. Mary was the first to recover, "Oh in the name of Merlin's fat hairy bulging... legs" she amended quickly, "We have fallen for the Marauders! We've turned to the dark side! But we will resist as long as possible, right?" she pleaded, and the other two nodded solemnly, still too shocked for words.

* * *

"Hey, Moony!" James and Sirius slapped Remus on the back as they greeted him.

"Hey, Prongs, Padfoot," Remus replied carefully. He had the feeling one or both of them had a trick up their sleeve.

"Did you get head boy, Moony?" asked Sirius with mock interest.

"No, do you know who did?" Remus asked hesitantly. _'If Dumbledore picked Sirius I'll say he's finally lost all his marbles.'_

"I do, Moony!" James exclaimed, Remus gestured to continue, and James burst out, "I'm head boy!"

At that point Remus' eyebrows were in danger of disappearing into his sandy hair, but he decided to tread cautiously. "Well, that's, er, better than Padfoot!"

Sirius began to frown, "What's that supposed to-" James cut him off.

"Look, I'll bet Lily's head girl. That leaves MacDonald for Padfoot, and Prewett for you, Moony. And might I say that our rivals, the Lioness Pride, look drop dead gorgeous today, no wonder every girl is jealous to the point of weeping, and every dude's mouth is hanging open when they pass! I'd wolf whistle if I could, why don't you try, Moony, you're the wolf!" James had put ALOT of thought into that speech, making sure it was true AND had some humor in it.

"Hold on a sec," Sirius cried, "I want to date Prewett!"

"I'd rather date Mary," Remus said at the same time, "If I dated, which I don't."

"Well, It looks like this is going to be and interesting year for us, since we've all fallen for gorgeous, single girls, perfect!" James paused, "Only problem: They hate our guts!" The boys stood pondering this ominous statement, until they realized that the 'drop dead gorgeous' Lioness Pride was coming right over to them! Uh-oh!

* * *

**A/N - Thanks to anyone who put us or MT on favorites or alert! This is for you! Sorry about the cliffhanger, this chapter was originally twice this length but we had to cut in half at the most suspenseful part, of course!! So please R & R! Three reviews equal another chapter! Please visit our poll and other stories!! Thnaks! AnimalAddictions L.U. & T.R.K.**


	3. Head Boys and Food Fights

A/N- we own nothing you recognise. This chapter is dedicated to Likewow5556 for reviewing alot of our stories, thanks! We now present, for your enjoyment, Harry Potter and the Marauders Time Chapter 3!

* * *

Chapter 3

"Come on! I need to ask Remus if he's Head Boy! Get over it Mare, Lucy! Let's go, NOW!", Lily finally roared and completely lost it.

"Lily, go by yourself _**BEFORE **_I throw myself at Remus!", Mary whined.

Finally the Lioness Pride made their to where the Marauders stood but stopped when they heard their surnames and Lioness Pride and vaguely, not eavesdropping, heard the word "girlfriend" thrown in as well.

"Oh Merlin! Sirius said he wanted to date me rather than Mary! Wooohooo!" Lucy declared, although they all thought she had a secret.

"I thought Remus didn't date? Or have crushes! I guess I was pleasantly surprised!" Mary exclaimed happily.

Lily listened a little closer, " Oh Merlin's beard", she groaned, "Potter _**still **_hasn't given up yet!" she exclaimed unhappily, "No wonder I hate him!" she muttered. "Hey Remus!" she called louder, scared to get too close to Potter, who'd try to make a move and be utterly annoying. "Do you know who the Head boy is?"

Remus looked uncomfortable, "Umm, why don't you, umm ask…James."

Lily looked expectantly at James, "Well?! Are you going to tell me or what?! And _**NO**_ I will _**NOT**_ go out with you!"

Sirius, once more, had to go and open his overly large mouth, for the second time, well second _**important **_time. "I know!" he gloated. Lily was ready to murder (probably James), if not told soon. Sirius seemed to understand. "James!"

"_**WHAT**_?!?" Lily yelped. She looked either very mad or very close to tears.

***

The tension was high in the second compartment of the Hogwarts Express as James Potter and Lily Evans "enjoyed" a private luncheon as Head Boy and Girl always do. James idly ruffled his hair and coughed as Lily stared murderously at her lettuce, then blinked and speared a piece. James finally made the mistake of trying to "break the ice" by saying,

"So, Evans, have a good holiday…" but gulped and stopped mid-sentence at the look she gave him. He let out a sigh, it looked as if his efforts to hook the love of his life were again futile.

So he surrendered and silently dug into his potatoes. Mid-gulp, too late, he realized they were scalding hot. He tried to swallow them, but choked , and the next instant they came spraying out of his mouth, and Lily emerged flecked with half-swallowed potatoes and gravy. She gave him a murderous stare. James was still caughing, eyes watering, as he tried to choke out, "I'm sorry, Lils, you still look beautiful..." but all he got out was, "Sorry, cough, Lily, still look -cough- beautiful," Which made him sound sarcastic.

"I'm going to go…freshen up." said Lily. She carefully got up and walked out of the compartment door, without a backward glance.

"Nice going, mate," said Sirius as he and Remus appeared from under James' very own invisibility cloak. He actually sounded shocked at his friend's behavior. He shouldn't have sounded so shocked. I mean this is Sirius Black.

"HEY!" James cried in dismay, "You nicked my cloak Padfoot!"

"This is a _private_ luncheon!" he continued to declare to his friends...as if they didn't already know, though!

"We know Prongs, but we had to see your first date!" explained Remus the peacemaker. At the word "date" James eyes misted over and Sirius had to snap his fingers several times.

"Who...wa..." questioned James.

"Don't worry mate," said Sirius,"We'll make it more interesting."

"Padfoot, **NO**!!" pleaded James, but at that very moment they heard footsteps and so Sirius and Remus dived under the cloak in the nick of time.

Lily came in, and turned to shut the compartment door. Just then, a pea, no doubt shot by Sirius, whizzed from behind James and hit Lily squarely in the buttock. She whipped around to face a horror-struck James, and before he could say anything, from behind him whizzed a second pea. Lily, of course, thought it was James again so Lily picked up her whole plate of food and slammed it in his face.

James emerged, dripping in gravy. After cleaning his glasses quickly and saying a few choice swearwords he seized a drumstick and chucked it at her.

Before he knew it, a fully fledged food fight was in play, helped along by the invisible Sirius and Remus. Yorkshire pudding, treacle, and peppermints were flying. Remus threw one pumpkin pastie with such force it splattered on the window and stuck, oozing creme. Lily still had no clue that the other two Marauders were accompanying their fray.

James had just snapped and dumped the whole gravy boat over Lily's head, when the compartment door opened once more. James and Lily looked up, horrified. It was the baker, carrying a large platter of treacle tarts, coconut crème pie, and two small, elegant-looking cauldron cakes. He dropped them, then snapped his fingers. And then the conductor appeared.

"You called? - " but that was all the portly man could get out. His face went from a simpering smile to a gaping disbelief. "Am I to understand these are Dumbledore's Head Boy and Girl?" he asked. Then, without another glance he said, "To the Headmaster with you!" he grabbed a pie, now ruined, and muttered "portus".

James and Lily stepped forward and placed their fingers on the pie. Immediately they felt a jerk behind their navels and they traveled through a haze of color by port key to Hogwarts.

They landed in the Headmasters office, with Dumbledore seated at his desk. He gestured to two stiff backed chairs and said, "Please sit down."

* * *

A/N- dundundun... cliffhanger! Review if you want the next chapter! The more reviews, the faster the next chapter will be up so REVIEW! (They make us happy) In the meantime, feel free to check out our other stories. :)

Also thanks to x-Clare-x!! For R&Ring!

love to all who are reading- Animal Addictions, LU and TRK


End file.
